


Gas Station Tales (Sally Face AU)

by Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breaking and Entering, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunters, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Romantic Friendship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, cultlistic rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09/pseuds/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09
Summary: Sal and his friends are still at it with their ghost hunting and have taken on the cases of frightened people around Nockfell who want an explanation to the paranormal. Though they aren't out of high school yet, their business has never been better, however, Sal's Ex, but close friend, Travis Phelps, has been having problems with his family and their church as of late. Strang things have been happening and Travis wants an explanation for it all. While he provides what he can for Sal to read up on and try to help Travis, Sal can only do so much, and with what Travis is bringing him, there's not much that so much has in store.Desperate for answers, Travis looks to his childhood friend, Phillip, for help, since he's got a special taste for the danger and thrills, and figures he'd be the perfect candidate for the job of breaking into places he needs to get into, stealing evidence, and if need be, creating a distraction. Phillip is more than happy to help Travis out, knowing this will let them spend more time together since they hadn't been for quite some time now, and finds it to be the perfect event to finally be able to get some answers of his own out of Travis, who may or may not have them.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Kudos: 6





	1. Phillip

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Just a few notes to take into consideration before reading this: 
> 
> \- Travis and Phillip are in a relationship. But they deny the fact that they are and are repulsed by the idea of homosexuality.  
> \- Travis implies that he has been sexually/physically/mentally abused by his father on several occasions when speaking to Phillip or Sal.  
> \- Travis and Phillip both have named parents.  
> \- Travis and Phillip both come from rich families (yes, I'm using that again.)  
> \- Sal and his friends are continuing on with their ghost hunting career now for people all over the residence of Nockfell, taking on cases that are either called in, or taken upon themselves to look into.  
> \- Travis provides information, evidence, and anything Sal needs that he and his friends may not be able to get or get to at the moment, with the help of Phillip being his Larry. (Because they both like to break into things and have a good amount of knowledge on doing so)  
> \- Travis exposes his father to Sal through the things that he notices himself about Nockfell and the way his father behaves to him and his mother.  
> \- Travis's mother is mute in this and does not speak.  
> \- It is hinted that Travis's mother has had her tongue cut out, but only Travis knows if this is a true fact, but he refuses to say anything about it, perhaps making it true.  
> \- Sal, Ash, and Larry are all in a polyamorous relationship, Travis was at one point but found it did not work out for him, so him and Sal are friends now, though he still has a few feelings for Sal here and there during the story.  
> \- Phillip and Travis have been best friends since they met, which was in kindergarten in the private school they both attended when they were younger.  
> \- Mr. Phelps and Mrs. Phelps are friends with Phillip's parents, Mr. Phelps and Phillip's dad being best friends just like Travis and Phillip since they were young.  
> \- Mr. Phelps is the dog-masked cult leader; Dogma  
> \- Mrs. Phelps knows of her husband's acts, yet she does nothing about them due to her fear of her husband and what he may do to her and Travis if she does.  
> \- Travis is no longer oblivious to the things his father does, and figured this out through the help of Phillip.  
> \- Phillip is a bit odd in this and does a few questionable things that seem rather off. 
> 
> And, I think that's all for what you should know before reading... but if there are any questions, ya'know, leave a comment and I'll be happy to answer them! Unless their just, opinions on how I should be writing my story or how someone doesn't like how I characterized some of the characters who have a little less known about them, then I'll just... not do anything because I'm busy writing. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello! this is basically just some notes on the characters to better understand them and feel their emotions when reading through the story. I feel personally that it helps a reader feel more attached to the characters of the book and urge more after the first finished book, so yeah. That's what this is, just a few basic notes about the characters and who they are, what they like, shit like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: THIS IS NOT CANON!! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE STEVE'S CHILDREN THAT HE LIKES TO MERCILESSLY TOURTURE, AND NONE OF THIS INFORMATION IS TRUE, AT LEAST I DON'T THINK IT IS, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE STEVE THINKS OF THEM THE SAME WAY AS I DO, I COULD BE WRONG, BUT JSUT KNOW NONE OF THIS IS CANON!! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!! >:)

General Information

* * *

  
Full name: Phillip 

  
Nickname: Phil

  
Age: 17

  
Nationality: Russian

  
Religion: None, his family participates in the same religion as Travis's family does, which is Christianity, (Mr. Phelps being a Zealot), though his mother urges him to participate in their religion and that it would be highly recommended by anyone around town, (their community neighborhood) he refuses as says the same thing every time she tries again; Religion is something that calls you, and you can't do it if it doesn't call you to it first, which could either mean your unfit for it or just not the right person.

  
City of birth: Russia 

  
The current place for living: Nockfell Community Residence

  
Job title: None

  
Employing company: None

  
Income: None, his parents supply his money (allowance) because they earn a great deal of money, much like Travis's family does. 

  
Mother tongue: Russian

Likes: 

  * Cookie dough ice cream
  * Longboarding 
  * Climbing in trees
  * Skinny dipping in lakes or rivers 
  * Star gazing 
  * Cloud watching 
  * Planet-saving organizations 
  * Smoking cigarettes (or weed when he gets a craving for it)
  * Drinking Scotch 
  * Eating 
  * Literature 
  * Chemistry 
  * Art
  * Musical Theater 
  * Photography 
  * B&E
  * Painting his nails 
  * Figuring out different ways to wear his eye make-up
  * Picking out new outfits for the next day
  * Taking pictures of abandoned buildings or homes
  * Exploring the woods 
  * Dogs 
  * Video games 
  * Travis Phelps 
  * Smiling all the time 
  * Long hugs 
  * Park dates 
  * Coffee 
  * Energy drinks 
  * Doodling 
  * Leather jackets 
  * Writing 
  * Singing his favorite songs or making his own songs with his own lyrics 
  * Drawing pictures or sketches of flowers, landscapes, things he thinks of, or Travis when he's angry or upset
  * Thunderstorms 
  * Brown eyes 
  * Cooking 
  * Listening to music with Travis
  * Sleeping
  * Combat boots
  * Rain
  * Tickle fights
  * Flirting 
  * Meeting new people 
  * Studying every line to his favorite movies or to Travis's favorite movies until he knows every word that way when they watch it again, he can annoy Travis by saying every single line when he's trying to pay attention
  * Potted plants
  * Exploring his neighborhood
  * Comedy/Horror movies
  * Writing love poems but never giving them to anyone (or knowing who to give them to)
  * Making
  * '.popsicles (doesn't matter what season it is)
  * Likes to tackle and wrestle Travis as a way of 'bonding' he says
  * Annoy people in general 24/7
  * Records 
  * Trying to figure out if he can put his hair into a different style than what it is
  * Cheesy pick-up lines
  * Puns



  
Dislikes: 

  * Travis's dad 
  * Being bored
  * Getting grounded for something thought would be funny at the time but realizes it's not and was lame 
  * Having restrictions 
  * When Travis ignores him
  * When people forget his name 
  * January 
  * Baseball caps or Snapbacks 
  * One nail being longer than the rest (which ultimately means he has to bite it off)
  * When his pencil led breaks 
  * When Travis tries to tutor him 
  * When Travis and his mother tells him to put on a bike helmet
  * When Sal speaks to Travis 
  * Sal (He doesn't hate him, its just when he gets around Travis)
  * Chokers
  * Being rejected



  
Background:

Phillip was born and raised in Russia, not expected to be anything all that prim and proper until about the time he moved to America, and to the specific little town of Nockfell, where he met his first and perhaps only good friend, Travis Phelps, they had met when they were in the kindergarten in a private school their parents had enrolled them in to help with their education. As the years passed and Phillip and Travis grew up together, they become aware of the feelings they had for each other, though they were odd and confusing, they knew what they were and shunned them, they pushed them aside and acted as if nothing was wrong, but there was something wrong, and they would have to accept it eventually. By the time they reached about the age of preteen, they had their first semi-sexual encounter with each other and found that it was something they needed and could perhaps help them with dealing with their feelings for each other in the future, so from there, they agreed that friends with benefits was the best fit for them, but they wouldn't let anyone know. Until just recently when it started getting harder and harder for them to repress those feelings and only keep them secret. 

  
Childhood: Phillip had a normal childhood, raised by well off parents and growing up in the midst of Russia, with his mother and father. Not too long after Phillip had hit the age of six, he and his family moved from Russia to America in the small town of Nockfell where his father was reunited with his childhood friend, Xavier Phelps. When Phillip had moved to Nockfell, he found one of two things, people were not the same as they were in Russia. They were much different and much more complex than he had thought, thus making it slightly harder for him to make friends as quickly as his parents had wanted him to, but found refuge in the slightly aggressive, slightly short-tempered Travis Phelps. 

  
Teenage Years: As Phillip and Travis grew into teenagers, they found that life was not as rose-tined as they had seen it once before, though, for Travis that would be the same however, but Phillip, has always seen the world through the better things and never paid much mind to the bad things, that is until he seen the full effects Travis's father had put on Travis and what it was doing to their relationship. 

  
Role: Helper to Travis 

  
Story Role: Helping Travis get information and evidence that he needs to give to Sal and help him find out how to stop Travis's father

Relationships: He has been in many, becoming rather largely popular in the woman community of Nockfell High

  
Siblings: None

Partner/Significant other: Travis Phelps 

  
Other important persons: Cammie (His mother), Reginald or Reggie (His father), Unnamed grandparents, unnamed cousins

  
Relationships with other characters of the story:   
[Travis Phelps]   
[Ashely Campbell (Ex)]   
[Maple (Ex)]   
[Robert (Ex friend)]   
[Larry Johnson (Ex friend)]

* * *

  
Physical Characteristics

* * *

  
Addictions: 

  * Cigarettes 
  * Alcohol
  * Weed 
  * Literally any kind of food what-so-ever



  
Bad Habits:

  * Biting his nails 
  * Tapping on objects around him for no reason
  * Making noises with his lips or teeth when bored or anxious 
  * Hiding things away for himself 
  * Biting his pens and pencils 
  * Whistling at bad times
  * Muttering under his breath/Talking to himself when thinking 
  * Bouncing his leg
  * Writing or drawing on himself or Travis
  * Poking/bothering Travis 
  * Tackling/wrestling with Travis for the sake of "bonding"
  * Day dreaming 
  * Singing everything Travis does to annoy him



  
Color of Eyes: Olive 

  
The color of Hair: Azure

  
Favorite Drink: Scotch 

  
Disabilities: ADHD

  
Smoker?: Yes

  
Good Habits:

  * Live to learn 
  * Prioritize 
  * Always thinking positive no matter what 
  * Asks A LOT of questions 
  * Writing 
  * Reading 
  * Smiling ALL THE TIME 
  * Trying to do something new everyday 
  * Meeting new people 
  * Exploring 
  * Living in the present 



  
Hobbies:

  * Drawing
  * Painting
  * Singing along to his favorite songs
  * Cooking
  * Music theater 
  * Reading poetry 
  * Reading works from his favorite authors or poets
  * Making Poetry
  * Photography



Style (modern, outmoded):Grunge-y

* * *

  
Mental Characteristics

* * *

  
Education: High School 

  
IQ: He's not very smart when it comes to certain criteria's in school, but he does love Chemistry, English, Art, and Literature. 

  
Fears: 

  * Being forgotten 
  * Being left beind 
  * Choking 



  
Self-perception: He sees himself as someone very fun and attractive, he thinks of himself as the life of the party. Which makes him a bit vain from time-to-time, but to be completely honest, he is the wildest person at a party. 

  
Assumed external perception: He thinks everyone finds him to be the most attractive, most awesome, most lovable person on the planet, making him a tad narcissistic, but he does not think of himself as the best, he's also kind, generous, and understanding. 

  
Self-Confidence: He has a very high level of self confidence. Often times, people find him to be both vain, and inspirational. 

  
Rational Or Emotional: He's a little bit of both. 

  
How to upset:

  * Hurting his family and friends
  * Travis's father hurting Travis
  * People forgetting who he is



* * *

  
Emotional Characteristics

* * *

  
Emotional strengths: 

  * Self esteem 
  * Confidence 
  * Cheerfulness



  
Emotional weakness: 

  * Travis knows what hurts him the most when it comes to his emotions 
  * Using Travis to hurt him or get something out of him



Introvert or an extrovert?: He's a bit of both

  
How does the character cope with fury and rage?: He gets a bit violent when he has to cope with anger and rage, his usual actions are:

  * Punching walls 
  * Crying (depending on who he's angry with)



… with unhappiness?: Drinking or smoking   
… with rivalry?: Talking it through   
… with new situations?: Thinking and talking it through   
… with trouble?: Thinking it through with a bit of Scotch

  
Definition of life: Phillip believes you should live life to the fullest, that you should always go for the extreme of things, and live life never regretting anything you do, because one day, you'll probably think back to those memories of you doing things that might be regrettable, and maybe laugh at how stupid you were. 

  
Would like to change in life: He only wants Travis to be happy and not have to fear for his life every time he wakes up in the morning. 

  
Motives:

  * His friends (Travis mainly) 
  * His family



  
Scares:

  * Being bored 
  * Disappointing someone
  * Getting older 
  * Being a coward 



  
What makes them happy?: 

  * Talking to Travis in the middle of the night when he can't sleep 
  * Hanging out with Travis no matter what time or day or night it is
  * Eating ice cream 
  * Exploring the woods around his home or further away 
  * Traveling 
  * Walking in the streets in the afternoon or in the night 
  * Spending the night with Travis 
  * Getting compliments 
  * Giving compliments 
  * Getting gifts for Travis or his family and seeing their reactions 
  * Making Travis laugh when he's upset 
  * Cooking 
  * Taking naps
  * Taking naps with Travis 
  * Listening to his favorite music with Travis 
  * Listening to Travis rant and thinking it's cute how angry he gets over small things that shouldn't matter
  * Star gazing and cloud watching 
  * Sitting in library floors and reading books with Travis 
  * Reading a good book 
  * The sun filtering through his window in the morning 
  * Laying in the grass
  * Getting jars of fresh honey with the honey combs still in it from farmer's markets 
  * Sun bathing 
  * Drinking root beer 
  * Platonically and romantically holding hands 
  * Art galleries 
  * Hiking 
  * Puppies 
  * Baby animals 
  * Smiling 
  * Laughter 
  * Annoying Travis 
  * Writing stories, poems, or lists of words that describe Travis
  * Blue skies 
  * Rain 
  * Thunder storms 
  * Gas station snacks 
  * Brown eyes 
  * Dimples 
  * Making people smile 
  * Saying hello to strangers 
  * Chocolate anything 
  * Having deep conversations with Travis 
  * Shy smiles 
  * Long Hugs 
  * Making bucket lists
  * Shopping in his favorite music stores 
  * Watching Travis concentrate 
  * Everything pretty much makes him happy



  
Biased?: He usually isn't

  
Prefer to give or to take?: He'd rather prefer to give more than take, secretly, it makes him happy to give to other people, but if someone were to ask him this question, he'd probably say Take. 

  
Nice or rude?: He's usually nice and friendly, it takes quite a lot to make him angry, but he is known to be a bit rude due to how confident and outgoing he is. It might just be the fact that he doesn't really care what other people think about him. 

* * *

Sexual Facts

* * *

Likes to be touched/kissed/bitten/etc. on: 

  * Neck 
  * Shoulders
  * Collar bones 
  * _**D I C K**_



Role: Dominant/Top

Turn-ons: 

  * Neck-biting 
  * When some one plays with his hair/runs fingers through his hair
  * Lazy/sloppy kisses
  * Proper manners
  * English accents
  * Tight clothing (on others)
  * Submissives trying to top 
  * Dominant submissives 



**[A/N: YOOOO WHAT IF PHILLIP HAD A FUCKING FOOD FETISH? LIKE YOU KNOW THE KIND WHERE THEY'D INCORPERATE FOOD INTO THEIR SEXUAL ACTIVITES? LIKE, [OH MY GAHD I'M DYING] _w h i p p e d c r e a m o n t h e n i p p l e s_ FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!! I'M WHEEZING!!! OH MY GOD!!! sorry, sorry, i just had to... ah, jeez, continue with your reading... ppftt....)**


	2. Chapter 2

General Information  
________________________________________________  
Full name: Travis Phelps   
  
Nickname: Trav, Travie, Travy, Travs, T  
  
Age: 17  
  
Nationality: Caucasian  
  
Religion: Christian (Zealot)   
  
City of birth: Nockfell   
  
The current place for living: Nockfell Community Residence   
  
Job Title: NONE   
  
Employing Company: NONE, but he is supposed to take his father's place as the owner of the Phelps Ministry, and all the businesses and other high-paying jobs that his father has and earns their fortune from.   
  
Income: None, but he does earn an allowance, even though it might not be as generous as Phillip's, but he still gets a bit of money to keep him at least a tad happy, but this is perhaps only so other people will think of his father as a good man.   
  
Mother Tongue: English  
  
Likes: 

  * Buttered popcorn 
  * Big fluffy blankets 
  * Oversized sweaters 
  * Libraries 
  * Picnics
  * Reading Phillip's writing or poetry 
  * Listening to calming music 
  * Taking cat-naps 
  * Watching movies under big blankets 
  * (Secretly) cuddles
  * (Secretly) long hugs
  * (Secretly) holding hands 
  * Skipping class 
  * Hanging out with Phillip



  
  
  
  
Dislikes: 

  * Interference of his personal space 
  * Cold showers
  * Waiting for anything or on others 
  * Rain 
  * Thunderstorms 
  * Getting noticed for any kind of reason, good or bad
  * Slow service 
  * Sitting in class 
  * Things that cause him anxiety 
  * Phillip arguing with Sal or anyone for that matter 
  * People who don't pay attention 
  * People with short attention span
  * Form fitting shirts or sweaters 
  * Jeans 
  * Sandals 
  * People who sing in the hallways 
  * Birds chirping in the mornings (especially if they are right beside his window)
  * Waking up early 
  * School 
  * Larry Johnson 
  * Alcohol 
  * People who lie 
  * People who are bad at lying 
  * People who look at their phones during a conversation with him 
  * People who don't shower regularly 
  * Lazy people 
  * People who are just interested in sex and nothing more 
  * People who disobey their parents when they have good parent



  
  
Background: Travis Phelps is the son of a very powerful, and very adored minister living in the small, slightly eerie town of Nockfell, but lives in a community residence with his mother and father, who owns a ministry called the Phelps Ministry, thus, giving the thought of Travis having to be a goody-goody thanks to the reputation his father has put on him and his family as being the best, most kindest, most caring, most generous family in the town of Nockfell and bring Mr. Phelps more 'victims' to drain of their money, and perhaps a little more. Travis does not like this and prefers to keep his reputation as a school bully, since that's all he has going for him to keep him looking tough and vicious in the eyes of others around the school and neighborhood, which often leads to him becoming quite rebellious and get himself stuck in some situations he would rather not put himself in. Speaking of being rebellious, Phillip, his best friend since childhood, has been the inspiration for his rebellion and often times feels it's good for him to be a bit 'bad' sometimes. Phillip and Travis have a very complicated relationship, even though they both identify as straight, they both seem to have a sort of romantic feeling towards each other, but keep it hidden from others, keeping it only between them.   
  
Childhood: Travis's childhood was somewhat okay during the beginning years from the time he was born to the time he began to speak and learned how to walk, but as soon as he passed up those marks in his life, his father began to mercilessly abuse him and his mother seemingly without any reason as to why he had decided to become so violent and cruel to his family, almost as if something completely unknown to them had caused him to snap, leaving Travis to be a constant object which his father could release his rage into, and his mother a toy to throw away whenever he pleased.   
  
Teenage years: His teenage years were very similar to his childhood, not much had changed besides the fact of him getting older, and his will to fight for him and his mother vanishing from sight, at this point, the mental, physical, and sexual abuse had become somewhat numbing to him and he didn't seem to show any signs of caring anymore, although he has gotten to where he fears his father and even has nightmares about him, he still seems like he could care less if he were to live or die. But an odd fact is that the happenings of his childhood and what continued to happen all the way up into high school had caused him to be aggressive and emotional added with the fact of him being numb to his father's abuse.   
  
Role: School Bully, Ministers Son, Choir Boy  
  
Story role: Help Sally get information about the Phelps Ministry, Nockfell, Nockfell High, and his father  
  
Relationships: He has been in a few, but since he is so aggressive and emotional  
  
Siblings: None, but it is hinted by his mother to Phillip that he had a younger brother who had vanished without a trace  
  
Partner/Significant other: Phillip  
  
Other important persons: Alice Phelps (his mother) and Xavier Phelps (his father)   
  
Relationships with other characters of the story:  
[Sal Fisher (Ex and friend)]   
[Larry Johnson (Ex)]  
[Cassie De Loughery (Supposed Future Wife)]   
[Macs De Loughery]  
[Phillip (Best friend and secret lover)]   
_______________________________________________  
Physical Characteristics  
_______________________________________________  
Addictions:

  * Alcohol addiction 
  * Smoking 
  * Sex addiction 



  
Bad habits: 

  * Guilt tripping 
  * Gossiping 
  * Manipulation 
  * Holier than thou 
  * Jealousy 
  * Putting his shoes on before untying them 
  * Biting/chewing/picking at his lips and nails 
  * Using aggression as a way to express his emotions
  * Not filtering his emotions correctly 
  * Using homophobic slurs
  * Self harm as a way of coping with stress, anger, sadness, and pretty much any emotions he has that has a negative impact on him



  
  
Color of eyes: Chocolate brown 

  
  
The color of hair: Blonde

  
  
Favorite drink: Passion Flower Tea

  
  
Disabilities: Depression and Social Anxiety 

  
  
Smoker?: Yes

  
  
Good habits: 

  * He developed a nightly routine
  * He tries to eat as healthy as he can
  * He tries to meditate for at least ten minutes before his dad begins to wonder why he's so quiet
  * He likes to stay organized so he can get work or daily chores done easier 
  * Journaling
  * Staying sexually active, often times he is in a better mood after he sees Phillip for both his romantic and platonic ways of helping Travis relieve stress



  
Hobbies: 

  * Flower pressing 
  * Interior Decorating
  * Fashion designing
  * Astronomy 
  * Baking 
  * Cooking 
  * Gardening 
  * Learning foreign languages 
  * Skateboarding



  
  
Style (Modern, outmoded): Preppy (but in a slightly gay way)  
________________________________________________  
Mental Characteristics  
________________________________________________  
Education: High school   
  
IQ: Even though he likes to skip class and would rather stay hidden in the boys bathroom with Phillip smoking and talking about whatever the day has brought them to talk about, he is quite smart when it comes to academics and such. If he were to stay in class more and show up to his classes, he would have amazing grades, his teachers say.

  
  
Fears: 

  * Big crowds of people tucked into small places 
  * Small places
  * The dark or the night 
  * Clowns 
  * Empty churches 
  * Echoing hallways 
  * Dark doorways 
  * Cracked doors 
  * Doors without locks 
  * Red candles 
  * Spiders or any kind of insect really (He's not a wuss, his father is associated with this fear)
  * Not being able to see
  * Not being able to breathe 
  * Not being able to move 
  * Being locked in a room against his will 
  * Choir music (He's not really afraid since he's a choir boy, but, he dose get massive amount of uncomfort when he's doing) 
  * His father 
  * His mother's voice in the middle of the night 
  * Rusty/dull/worn-out knives 



  
  
Self-perception: On the outside, if someone were to ask him how he sees himself, he would more than likely say that he is obviously to good of a person to answer such a low, and immature question, and the person should stop bothering him, but deep down inside, he sees himself as repulsive, rude, cruel, and disrespectful. He hates who he is but he cannot seem to change it. 

  
  
Assumed external perception: He assumes that people do not like him for the way he behaves, which is true, but he wants to be a better person, but has no idea of where to start first, though, Sal is currently helping him with that so he can make more friends. 

  
  
Self-confidence: His self-confidence is not nearly as high as Phillip's with his ability to wear, say, do, and think whatever he wants without even taking a second thought about how others portray him, Travis thinks of himself as gross, cruel, rude, unkind, and disobedient. 

  
  
Rational or emotional: He is a bit of both due to his aggressive behavior. 

  
  
How to upset: There are many ways to upset Travis, since he is known to have a short-temper and earned the nickname of 'Hot-head' by Phillip and many others, it only seems like the smallest things get him going, thing like; 

  * Making small noises when he's trying to concentrate or when he's doing anything really...
  * Tapping on things
  * People in general make him upset 
  * When people make fun of his friends 



_________________________________________________  
Emotional Characteristics  
_________________________________________________  
Emotional strengths:

  * Able to recognize and express his needs



  
  
Emotional weakness: 

  * Meanness
  * Vengefulness
  * Excessive sentiment and anger 



  
  
Introvert or extrovert?: He's more of an introvert, but when it comes to Phillip, he'll go outside and do whatever Phillip wants, thanks to the way their relationship works.   
  
How does the character cope with fury and rage?: He usually deals with it aggressively like punching walls, bullying people, or hurting himself.   
...with unhappiness?: Public: He'll bully you for making him upset, or guilt trip you if your someone close to him, Private: Crying in his room until he falls asleep.  
...with rivalry?: Public: Bullying or usual anger, Private: Rage   
...with new situations?: Public: Thinking them through with a bit of annoyance, Private: Depends on what the situation is  
...with trouble?: Public: Confronts the person even if he's scared, Private: Would hide away if it weren't for his reputation he set for himself

  
Definition of life: Travis believes the meaning of life it to serve his god and his parents to the highest of his abilities.

  
  
Would like to change in life: He would like to change the way his father is, he loves his father even though he fears him with everything in his body, he would like for his family to act like a normal family and love each other.   
  
Motives: 

  * Fear
  * Love 
  * Sexuality 
  * Religion



  
Scares: 

  * Clowns 
  * Spiders 
  * Heights 
  * Darkness thanks to his father (his father being the monster he's scared of)



*Travis is scared of these things in secret, when he sees something that scares him in public, he'll avoid it to the best of his abilities or pretend it doesn't frighten him. 

  
What makes them happy?:   
  
Biased?: Most of the time, yes.   
  
Prefer to give or to take?: He'd rather take more than anything, because he thinks he deserves it, but when it comes to how he feels, he would rather give than anything.   
  
Nice or rude?: He is naturally rude and cannot seem to control it, however, Phillip refers to it as a sort of 'Tsundere' behavior. 


End file.
